


A Valued Customer

by surrealmeme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Crushes, Dating, Getting Together, Identity Issues, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but is only plausible when all canon events are ignored, but pining is not main in this at all, in that it takes place in canon setting, in the context of backstory but not actually present in the story, racial issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: “Welcome,” a smooth, deep, and carefully expressionless voice said from the depths of one of the most unique businessplaces in the Nine Realms. “Who are you, and what do you seek?”“The name’s Tony Stark,” the customer said in a casual tone that other patrons would never dream of using. “Although my reputation likely precedes me."





	A Valued Customer

**Author's Note:**

> tfw when your fic flows in a manner that makes you want to chapter it, but is too short to be chaptered

**\- 1 -**

“Welcome,” a smooth, deep, and carefully expressionless voice said from the depths of one of the most unique businessplaces in the Nine Realms. “Who are you, and what do you seek?”

To the great majority of the store’s patrons, the owner’s words would come across as imposing and unconditionally demanding of the truth. However, this particular customer was better informed than the average patron - he knew that the owner, as the god of lies, did not demand honesty. It was merely a secondary effect of his being intimidating that many incorrectly assumed that truthfulness was required.

“The name’s Tony Stark,” the customer said in a casual tone that said other patrons would never dream of using. “Although my reputation likely precedes me.”

“Yes,” the owner began as he seemingly materialized from the shadows, “Anthony Stark, the Midgardian that managed to prolong his life to a duration utterly unprecedented for mortals - through technology of your own design, no less,” he finished, now standing in front of and directly addressing Tony.

“And you are Loki, god of lies,” Tony said.

An amount of pleased interest bled into Loki’s voice. There was no need to maintain a boring facade when Tony had proved that he possessed a higher degree of knowledge.

“Indeed,” Loki said. “I trust you are aware of my other titles?”

It was a little bit of test, Loki must admit - but it wasn’t like Tony hadn’t expected something like it. His mouth twisted into something between a grin and a smirk, after all.

“Obviously,” he said, “you are also the deity of trickery, mischief, and chaos. Silvertongue, Skywalker, all of it. Loki, formerly of Asgard.”

The ‘One of the most powerful mages in the Nine Realms’ part was left unspoken. Everyone knew that, anyway.

Loki’s eyes brightened with the realization of a hope.

“So you  _are_  as knowledgeable as I’d heard you are,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips. “I would have been most disappointed if you were so caught up in your own genius that you were utterly ignorant of that of others.”

Seeing the invitation and without missing a beat, Tony said,

“So you fancy yourself a genius?”

“Oh, I’ve lived more than long enough to  _know_  that few compare to myself,” Loki responded, his smile now showing a quality of smugness.

“I’m one of those few, aren’t I?” Tony said, both acknowledging Loki’s claim and asserting his own status.

“Is that not what I said?” Loki answered, smirking. “Enjoyable as your quips are, what are you here for? Surely not a social call.”

“Maybe another time,” Tony said. “What I need is a highly durable, widely ranged ward that’ll be functional for an indefinite period of time.”

“If all you wanted was a virtually indestructible shield, I’m sure you would have constructed your own,” Loki coolly said. “Be specific - why is it you have come to me, knowing that my power lies in magecraft?”

“Fine,” Tony said. “It needs to selectively let people in, be able to dramatically fluctuate in size, be portable, and hold highly volatile substances and energy sources that may or may not combust.”

“Will you be wanting a cloaking spell with that, as well?” Loki dryly said. “Also, I’d like to know just what you need all that for - sounds rather suspicious, does it not?”

Tony snorted.

“Suspicious?” he repeated. “Sure, but that’s damn rich coming from you, Liesmith.”

Loki shrugged.

“Well, you’re hardly wrong there,” he conceded. “I give you my word that I shall not divulge the information. And in the likely case my word means little to you, a reasonable degree of customer confidentiality is my personal policy - and my own rules are the only ones I follow,” Loki persuaded Tony. “I will not create your ward without an answer. You may be doing something that turns out to be disadvantageous to me - thus I must know, you understand.”

Tony nodded.

“That’s fair,” he said.

“And I will know if you lie,” Loki warned. “I am just as adept at detecting falsehoods as I am at crafting them.”

“I’m experimenting with some new stuff, stuff I honestly haven’t seen before,” Tony answered, more readily than Loki had expected. “Don’t really know how it’ll react to what I do, and there’s always the risk someone or something’ll get supremely pissed about me poking around it, unworthy  _mortal_  that I am,” Tony finished with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

“So you will want the cloaking spell,” Loki responded, accepting Tony’s answer as satisfactory.

Loki flicked his hand, and a perfect clone of himself materialized.

“The clone will take care of any other customers that may arrive,” Loki said. “Come with me - this ward of yours requires detailed discussion.”

+++

“That’s a handsome price you’re asking for,” Tony remarked when Loki handed him what looked like an invoice but was effectively a contract.

“What you requested is an extremely complicated ward,” Loki countered. “I’d almost call it excessive, if I did not take similar precautions myself.”

“Yeah? What for?” Tony asked, genuinely curious.

“I too have no shortage of enemies and pursue endeavors many disapprove of,” Loki responded. It was barely even an answer, but Tony hadn’t expected one, anyway.

“Oh, and trust me, just because you’re demanding a small fortune doesn’t mean I can’t pay it,” he said.

“As expected,” Loki said, “but I may be willing to offer a discount.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. From what he’d heard from many, many of Loki’s previous customers, his prices were non-negotiable - it was take it or leave it.

“How much?” Tony asked. “Five percent? Ten, maybe? Or is it more along the lines of buy one, get one half off?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“That would be a typical Midgardian sale,” he said. “What  _I_  offer, however, is a reduction to a mere two-thirds of the price in return for your time and conversation. A nice venue would be preferable, but is not required.”

Tony blinked.

“A date,” he said. “What you want is a date. Why?”

“You are unique and interesting,” Loki answered. “I had been wanting to speak with you for quite some time, and an ideal opportunity has presented itself.”

“And you’re taking a whole third off the price just for a date? It  _is_  a date with  _me_ , but still,” Tony asked, incredulous.

Loki refrained from making a snarky remark.

“Money is not very important to me, and I am wealthy enough already,” he said. “So, do you accept my offer?”

“Hell yes,” Tony immediately said. “Would you believe me if I said I’d been looking for an excuse to talk to you for a while? Or does that sound too contrived?”

Loki smiled.

“You may have stretched the truth just a bit,” he said, “but you are not lying.”

 

**\- 2 -**

The date - Tony would call it nothing else - would take place on Earth, in a very private high-class restaurant recommended by Tony and approved by Loki. It was scheduled for a week after their initial meeting, so they would be arriving separately. Loki knew that Tony would not be on Midgard during that one week, so he was curious as to how Tony travelled between worlds.

Loki was the first to arrive by around half a minute. As he was adjusting his tie and hair, both of which had been blown around in his walk through Yggdrasil, Tony simply  _appeared_  next to him. To many, it looked as though Tony had teleported. Loki, however, knew this to be untrue for two reasons: one, as one well-acquainted with teleportation, he knew Tony was not capable of it, and two, he was familiar enough with the energy signature hanging around Tony to recognize it.

“I see you’ve acquired a very valuable artifact,” Loki casually said, raising an eyebrow at Tony. “I must say, I am surprised that you can wield it.”

Tony didn’t  _really_  respond - he grinned and even winked at Loki to let him know that he was correct. And, okay, Tony was flirting a bit too.

“And I’d also be correct in saying that’s the material you need my ward for, yes?” Loki continued.

“Yep,” Tony answered, leading Loki to their table, placed discreetly away from most of the restaurant. “And I know you’ve got one too.”

Loki was quite honestly surprised. While he knew that Tony had much knowledge, he had not expected it to extend so far.

“You are correct,” Loki said. “May I ask how you knew? It is not exactly widespread information, after all.”

“Sure, if you agree to this bet,” Tony replied. “Whoever correctly guesses which one the other has gets to ask the other one question. The question has to be answered either fully  _or_  truthfully - I’m not naive enough to ask for both.”

“Or to give both,” Loki quietly said. His eyes narrowed, but his lips curled into an interested and excited smile. “I agree to your proposal,” he said, “but I believe I’m owed an answer first.”

“Nothing gets past you, huh?” Tony said.

Loki smirked and shook his head.

“Well,” Tony started, “one of them was on Earth, and shit happened - not much of a surprise there. Another guy and I did a lot of research and stuff on it - and don’t worry, that doesn’t mean I tracked yours to you - but it does mean that I know enough about it to notice similarities in the notes you took out when you were designing my ward. Add that with what you said when I asked why you used something similar, and here we are.”

“Very impressive,” Loki inscrutably said. “Now that’s it’s all out, I think you have the right to guess first.”

“Mind,” Tony said.

Loki shook his head no.

“Not a bad guess, though,” he said. “Now, I believe it is my turn. Space.”

Tony put his hands up in mock surrender.

“You got me,” he said. “It was a bit obvious, right? With the way I got here and all.”

Loki grinned.

“Yes, it somewhat was,” he said. “Why didn’t you fly, though? You have that ship, the one capable of travelling between worlds. Using that gem is not easy.”

“You mean the quinjet?” Tony said. “Yeah, it can do that, but I didn’t happen to have one nearby. You know, on an alien planet. And yeah, using it’s not a walk in the park - why do you think I said I was experimenting?”

“True,” Loki said.

“I know I already lost the bet,” Tony said, “but I’m still gonna guess yours - Reality, right?”

He said it with a grin, like he knew he was right.

“Indeed,” Loki confirmed. “You are much more knowledgeable than I expected.”

While it was undeniably a compliment, Tony wasn’t sure if Loki thought of it as a good thing or not.

“And how do you feel about that?” Tony asked.

Loki considered for a moment, like he didn’t quite know himself. Eventually, he answered,

“It pleases me, pleases me much more than I thought it would.”

Loki was telling the truth, surprising not only Tony but also Loki himself.

The waiter then arrived with their appetizers and the next two courses were filled with commentary on the meal and what, for the two of them, somehow passed as small talk.

“I believe I was promised a question?” Loki later said, setting down his glass.

Tony nodded.

“Go wild,” he said.

“Would you like to do this again?” Loki asked, surprising Tony. He had been expecting a more invasive or strategic question. A smarter question, if he felt like being rude.

“Do I get another discount?” Tony asked with a grin.

“No,” Loki said, rolling his eyes. “And you didn’t answer.”

“Yeah, I’d like to,” Tony said. “Same time next week? You pick the place.”

Loki contently smiled.

“Have you ever been to Alfheim?” he asked. Upon Tony’s negative answer, he decided, “Then that is where we shall go.”

“Another world? Not sure how ‘same time next week’ translates there, so I’ll just turn up at your shop,” Tony said. “You know how to teleport someone other than yourself, right?”

“What do you take me for? A hack wizard?” Loki scoffed. “Of course I can.”

Tony smiled a self-satisfied smile - it was just the reaction he had expected.

 

**\- 3 -**

“Don’t open your eyes,” Loki warned. “How I travel through Yggdrasil is not the smooth, instantaneous teleportation you likely imagine.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Tony said. He, through a strange series of events, had travelled via Bifrost once and experienced the worst nausea he could imagine. He hadn’t heeded the ‘Don’t look’ warning then, and he had no desire to ignore it again.

Loki grabbed Tony’s hand -  _It’s just for the spell, don’t be stupid_ , Tony told himself - and said something in what Tony had thought was a dead language while gesturing with the other hand.

“Eyes,” Loki said, and Tony snapped them shut.

The feeling of walking blind through Yggdrasil could only be described as lurching by Tony. It was like stop-and-go traffic, only that he had little to no balance and felt like he was moving left, right, up, and down all at once. And was that a little rotation he just felt, fucking up his balance even more? All in all, it was not a pleasant experience, and Tony was more than relieved when it was over.

“So,” Loki said when they were back on firm, unmoving ground. “Your thoughts?”

Tony took a moment to gather his bearings then said,

“Don’t get me wrong, it was better than the Bifrost express - thought the pressure on that would kill me - but I’d rather what just happened stay a once-in-a-lifetime experience.”

Loki laughed.

“An accurate description of the Bifrost,” he remarked, “and there’s no need to return the same way we arrived. There’s an easier path to my shop from Alfheim, and from there you can return to Midgard however you’d like.”

“Yeah, I’d prefer that,” Tony said. “Tell me about the easier path?”

“My shop is actually a pocket dimension,” Loki said, “and I’ve created direct passages to it on a few worlds.”

Tony nodded in interest.

“That’s really cool,” he said. “Think you could explain just how magically synthesized pocket dimensions work sometime?”

It may have been a subtle suggestion at another date, or it may have simply been an expression of curiosity. Loki would pick which one to believe.

“Perhaps,” Loki said. “Another opportunity like this may arise.”

To Tony, it quite seemed like Loki had picked the first choice. He hoped he was right.

The conversation turned to other things, with both Loki and Tony sharing just enough about their endeavors and personal lives to seem open enough but not put themselves at risk, should anything go awry.

“So, what’re the plans for this world?” Tony asked. “Alfheim, right? It’s beautiful - so lush and natural.”

Tony wasn’t exactly a nature guy, but it was impossible not to be stunned by the landscape.

Loki nodded, saying,

“It’s the home of the light elves. Idyllic to almost everyone from another realm.”

Tony made a vague expression of agreement, more than a little preoccupied with his surroundings. Such untouched and pure nature simply couldn’t be found on Earth - certainly not in the big cities Tony had lived in his whole life.

“It’s relaxing,” Loki said. “One would think it would have little effect, but I find that to be not the case.”

Tony agreed, saying,

“It’s like all the hippie be-one-with-nature bullshit, except it’s not pretentious and actually works.”

Loki laughed at Tony’s statement. It was a sound of pure amusement and much lighter than Tony expected.

“You asked what we would be doing here,” Loki then said. “Since it is your first time, I’d like to show you a few of things I am fond of on Alfheim. The libraries first - they do not have much material quite pertaining to your field, but I do recall seeing a small section on an Alfheim science similar to Midgardian physics.”

Loki kept presenting their itinerary as they walked to the libraries, and Tony was consistently surprised by how thoughtful the stops were. He had never thought that Loki would take such care in planning the outing - it forced Tony to reevaluate if all he wanted from Loki was  _really_  just a few lighthearted dates and some casual sex.

Loki looked much more relaxed and happy than he had in a long time. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was finally enjoying a vacation of sorts, that he was on Alfheim, or that he was with Tony. Loki honestly didn’t know, but strongly suspected a combination of all three - the problem was, he didn’t know with one was the main reason.

As promised, the content of the books Loki pointed out to Tony was remarkably similar to physics and bore resemblance to chemistry as well.

“Fascinating,” Tony muttered to himself as he read. While Tony was engrossed in his book, Loki was much more distracted than he normally was. He was blankly gazing and noticed Tony’s remark; at this, Loki smiled to himself. Feeling satisfied and strangely warm, Loki returned to his own book, and the two of them passed the time in content, companionable silence.

A low noise then broke that silence - it came from Tony’s stomach, as he had not eaten at all that day.

“Uh, sorry,” Tony said. “I kinda forgot to eat this morning and didn’t realize so much time had passed.”

“That’s quite alright,” Loki said. “I am well aware of how quickly time passes with an interesting book. Would you like to try some popular Alfheim food?” he offered.

Tony nodded.

“There’s not many people on Earth who can say that they’ve been personally recommended another planet’s food by a god,” he said.

Loki took them to what Tony found similar to a café, but he was then informed,

“It is not. It may resemble a Midgardian café, but almost all eateries on Alfheim are such,” Loki explained. “So it’s not a café in that it’s smaller and simpler than an average restaurant.”

Tony nodded.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” he said. “What should I get? Any good drinks?”

“Hm,” Loki considered, then pointed out three items. “Any of those should be fine. And I assume you mean alcohol?”

“You know me too well,” Tony answered with a grin.

“I’ll inquire as to what spirits they have here,” Loki said.

With impeccable timing, a waiter then arrive at their table. In an utterly foreign tongue, Loki conversed with him, ordering his meal and the drinks. He then switched back to English, asked Tony what he wanted, and seamlessly segued into Alfheim’s language to place the order.

“So how many languages do you know?” Tony asked.

“I am fluent in one and somewhat passable in two,” Loki answered.

“And they are?”

“Of Asgard, Vanaheim, and Alfheim,” Loki said.

“Then the English?”

“That would be the Allspeak,” Loki said. “An Asgardian magic that allows one to converse with anyone in the Nine Realms, no matter what may be their tongue.”

“So you don’t actually speak English?” Tony inquired, very curious.

Loki shook his head.

“No, I do not. The closest Midgardian language to anything I speak is Old Norse,” he said.

“The dead Viking language,” Tony identified it. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”

Loki shrugged.

“Well, the Vikings you mentioned did worship me, after all,” he said. “Now I am a figure in the modern people’s mythology.”

“How much of it’s true?” Tony asked. “The myths.”

Loki scowled.

“Almost none,” he said. “The stories are made up of misinformation and slander.”

“I see,” Tony said, a little awkwardly.  So bringing up the ‘research’ he had done by reading all the myths probably wasn’t a good idea. “So, the Allspeak,” he said, changing the subject. “How does it work? Is it like a program, an AI? Did someone have to compile a database?”

Loki smiled, a little ruefully.

“There should have been people like you on Asgard. Inquisitive, always trying to understand everything, to pick it apart and put it back together, but better than it was before,” he said. “Regrettably, I, like all other Aesir, took the Allspeak for granted. I know little of how it functions.”

Tony shrugged. He couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed and knew it showed on his face, to a degree.

“That’s okay,” he said, smiling. “It’s not like I’m ever going to run out of things to study, and I know that few beings know more than you do.”

“So I have not disappointed you too much?” Loki asked, a faint smile at his lips.

“Nope! Sure, knowing about the Allspeak would be cool, but what I’d like to know about even more is how you made and maintain a pocket dimension,” Tony said. “And don’t think I missed that compliment you threw in.”

And just like that, all was well.

+++

The meal was an utter success - the food was delicious, the alcohol well-suited to their tastes, and Tony and Loki gave each other brief primers on some of their most beloved subjects.

“We have time today for one more thing,” Loki said. “This time, I’ll actually teleport the way you expected me to.”

And with that, Loki again took Tony’s hand.

 _His hand’s so smooth,_  Tony thought.  _Even with all the magic he does - or maybe that’s what keeps it so soft?_

As promised, the transportation was instantaneous and caused absolutely no nausea.

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” Tony said. “What is this place? A mine?”

“It could be,” Loki said. “But it’s too small to be profitable, so it’s left untouched - look at how the surrounding land is unmarred.”

Tony looked around at the smooth fields of long, swaying grass, dotted with the occasional wildflower.

“Almost makes me feel bad about mining ores,” he said. “But not quite. Earth was already fucked up before I was born, anyway.”

“And this place will remain the same,” Loki said. “Follow me - I’d like to give you something.”

They stepped into the mine, just barely inside. The abundance of light coming in through the large opening and Loki’s presence, which Tony realized he found comforting, were enough to keep his thoughts from veering into dark areas.

Loki’s hand rested on something sticking out of the rock, which he gripped then forcefully wrenched out of the mine’s wall. He handed it to Tony and said,

“This is the raw form of the metal the light elves use to forge their weapons. I hear that it is very versatile and even this small amount can somehow be made to yield several blades. I thought you would enjoy experimenting and working with it.”

Tony gazed at the shiny, lightweight metal. He instantly knew it was like nothing that existed on Earth, and his mind immediately began thinking of ways he could use it.

“It’s beautiful,” Tony softly said, still marveling at the material he held. Then he looked up into Loki’s eyes, bright green and showing a concealed childlike hope, and said,

“This is an amazing gift, truly. Thank you, Loki.”

 

**\- 4 -**

Regrettably, all good things must come to an end - the ward was complete, the bill was paid, and both Loki and Tony had affairs to attend to.

“You are always welcome at my shop, Tony Stark,” Loki sincerely said.

“Don’t know if I’ll be commissioning anything anytime soon, but this won’t be the last you see of me,” Tony promised as he prepared to return home.

Loki smiled and said,

“You’re telling the truth.”

And so, there was hope.

+++

That hope was realised a few days later, when Loki awoke to find a small sleek package on his desk. The box bore the branding  _Stark Industries_.

 _This is from Tony’s company_ , Loki thought.

He opened the box, which held a smartphone. Tony had explained them to Loki, and although he acknowledged them as innovative and impressive, he thought that smartphones were useless to him. They only worked on Midgard, after all.

 _And that’s where you’re wrong_ , read the first line of Tony’s note, as if he had expected Loki to think that exact thought.  _I’ve made some substantial changes to how this phone works - 1) it runs on a self-sustaining power source, so you’ll never have to charge it & 2) you can call and text from anywhere I’ve been to. Right now that’s just Earth, Asgard, Alfheim, and your pocket dimension - but I’m always down to expand that range._

Now that was just obvious. Grinning, Loki picked up the phone and was pleased at the slim and lightweight yet sturdy design. He clicked the phone on, scrolled through the screens, and opened a few apps.

 _He hasn’t provided the owner’s manual_ , Loki realized.  _Well, how hard can it be._

As expected, figuring out the basic functions was simple. But there were many advanced features and complicated apps that Loki was certain didn’t exist on a standard Midgardian smartphone. And okay, maybe those weren’t as easy to understand - but Loki would expect no less from what was essentially a gift, invitation, and  _challenge_  all in one from Tony Stark.

 _Impressive_ , Loki texted the one number that had been preloaded onto his contacts.  _I would like to know how you got this function off of Midgard_.

To make use of the time waiting for Tony’s response, Loki went back to working through the contents of his new phone. Some time later, he had understood all but one, and Tony had not yet replied.

 _So? He has his own matters to take care of. And there is time dilation between realms_ , Loki told himself.  _Though that might not apply to things like text messages…_

Loki did not know enough about how wireless communication exactly worked, especially when it was modified to spread across worlds, to even begin answering his question. He would have to ask Tony. Loki went through the rest of his day with a small smile on his face - a smile that only became wider when his new phone pinged with a notification.

**Tony Stark:**

I said I’ve been experimenting, didn’t I

the ward’s solid, by the way

**Loki:**

Well, of course it is.

How quickly do you think you could complete a commission for me?

**Tony Stark:**

depends on what you need

I’ve got open consulting hours from 1-3 pm eastern in 2 days

Normally I don’t work outside hours but i could be willing to make an exception

**Loki:**

What kind of exception?

**Tony Stark:**

You know well enough what kind of exception

bring formal clothes

Loki grinned - he had something to look forward to now. With unusual fervor, he quickly finished all his pending orders, cleared all of his appointments, and made sure his shop would be inaccessible to anyone while he was on Midgard. Powerful as he was, he still did not trust a mere clone to be able to handle a small emergency should one arise.

He would never admit it, but Loki had some trouble preparing for his trip to Midgard. He had a good idea of what constituted formal wear, but Tony’s request of said formal wear implied that Loki arrive wearing something more casual. However, Loki found fashionable Migardian streetwear distasteful - he was much more inclined to blazers, ties, and leather oxfords.

 _It’s of little consequence_ , he told himself.  _Forgo the jacket and tie, replace the oxfords with loafers, but leave everything else - that will do._

Loki also anticipated that his stay on Midgard would be extended, so he packed a few more sets of clothes, all fitted into a magically expanded attaché case. It also held some of his essential items - things like knives, vials of useful potions, a few more questionable items, and now his phone.

It was a small amount of luggage, which Loki had only packed because it was more convenient than summoning items through dimensions and worlds. Besides, he disapproved of unnecessary magic for the sake of magic - it was wasteful and shameful.

Satisfied with his preparation, Loki sealed the case, cast a last protective spell on his self-made home, and prepared to depart. Upon catching a glimpse of his reflection, he regarded himself and was pleased - he looked just close enough to perfect that it was not disconcerting. Right before he left, however, Loki unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt, exposing a pale neck and hint of collarbone.

He may only be in his 1500s, but he was hardly a child.

 

**\- 5 -**

Loki arrived at Tony’s office wearing black slacks and a green dress shirt. He also carried a slim attaché case, which made a much louder thud than it should have when he somewhat unceremoniously deposited it on Tony’s desk.

“I have never had someone do that before,” Tony said.

“What? Directly dump their stuff right on your desk?” Loki asked in an annoyingly innocent tone.

“You know, people are usually a  _little_  more respectful when they’ve been lucky enough to get a consultation with me,” Tony said, no snobbishness or offence in his voice despite the words.

“And when you’ve so graciously made an  _exception_ , no less,” Loki agreed in mock sympathy. “Besides, you acted similarly when you first entered my shop.”

“Whatever,” Tony said. “Anyway, what do you need?”

“The most concise way to put it would be a suit of armor,” Loki said, “but that’s not all that accurate. I don’t need one of your Iron Man suits. I just require the best body temperature regulation and heat barriers you can provide.”

Loki opened his case and removed a handwritten file labelled  _Muspelheim_.

“Another world?” Tony said.

Loki nodded.

“I’ve compiled information on the realm’s weather patterns that I believe you can use to run simulations.”

Tony flicked through the file, which piqued his interest.

“Cool stuff,” he said. “Yeah, it’s doable, with some time. You’ll need to stay here the entire time I’m working on it, though.”

“I have no complaints,” Loki said. “I’ve even done with all of my current affairs anticipating such a situation.”

Tony grinned.

“Perfect,” he said. “Now, do you want to kill an hour in my office or go to dinner early? I had my schedule cleared, anyway.”

“I do quite enjoy Midgardian food,” Loki said. “There are some things humans are unexpectedly skilled at.”

+++

“That came out of that tiny briefcase?” Tony asked. “An entire jacket, tie, and pair of shoes?”

“Magic, remember?” Loki said. “Are you going to ask me to explain or just keep staring in awe?”

“More like interest and mild surprise,” Tony said. “It’s cool, but you’ll need to do better than that for awe.”

Loki shrugged.

“Understandable,” he said. “Anyway, it’s a less advanced pocket dimension - a main step in the process of learning how to create and manipulate proper pocket dimensions, actually. A pocket dimension remains in the same ‘space’ one creates it,” Loki explained, “but you mustn't think of it as a physical location. It’s more like a metaphysical point that can always be accessed in the same manner. A pocket dimension is difficult to maintain for that reason, because it’s impossible to hold down if you even momentarily think about it from the wrong perspective. For that - ”

“So you bind it to something physical - the case - in order to stabilize it,” Tony finished.

“Quite right,” Loki said, smiling. “You continue to impress me, Tony Stark.”

“Well, what can you say? I  _am_  a genius, you know,” Tony said. “Anyway, I’m gonna go ahead and ask a personal question - you don’t have to answer if it makes you too uncomfortable,” he quickly reassured. “I’ve got my own share of issues, and I wouldn’t be very okay with someone poking at them either.”

The humor disappeared from Loki’s face, which arranged itself into his indifferent mask.

“Alright,” he said in a neutral tone. “I’ll allow a reasonable amount of questions under the condition that I always have the unquestionable right to refuse to answer.”

“I won’t push anything, really,” Tony said. “Thanks for being willing, at least.”

Loki nodded.

“Go on,” he said.

“You’re Asgardian, right? But from the data and research I have, you should be able to withstand Muspelheim’s temperatures just fine,” Tony questioned.

“Those were just average temperatures,” Loki said. “I need to go into the depths of a volcano.”

Tony considered this. It was reasonable and did explain for needing the suit, but something felt off. Besides, the impression that Tony had gotten from discussing the suit with Loki was that he would need it for the ‘average temperatures’ as well…

 _He’s too good at lying to slip up like that_ , Tony thought.  _To contradict himself… But if he needed to go into a volcano, doesn’t make sense to give me average readings…_

Even if Tony was wrong on the specifics, it was clear to him that Loki needed the heat protection - and that didn’t mesh with what he knew about Loki’s abilities and physiology.

“Why not use magic, then?” Tony asked. “I know you’re powerful enough - not that I’m not glad for the business or enjoying your company,” he added, trying to create a lighter atmosphere.

Loki sighed.

“You’re perceptive,” he said, “and know too much. I have to admit, I should have come up with a better story before asking.”

“Thanks?” Tony unsurely said. “And I’m sure if you actually tried to put together a proper front, I wouldn’t have known it.”

Loki ruefully smiled.

“Somehow, I do not enjoy lying to you as I do with others,” Loki said. “Not when you’re one of the few that seem to actually enjoy my presence and have interest in what I do.  _Norns_ , that was sentimental,” he bitterly muttered.

This line of questioning had not gone in the direction Tony had expected at all, and he was at a loss for what he should do.

 _Great that he’s actually answering, and that he seems to like me and all,_  Tony thought _, but_ fuck _he’s got what looks like a shit ton of issues. And I’ll be damned if I just ignore or dismiss them._

And there was the problem - Tony wished to talk and help, but he had no idea how and was afraid that he would worsen matters.

“Loki,” Tony started, “I seriously love spending time with and talking to you - how could I not, with your damn wit and you actually liking my kinda fucked humor? And your magic is fascinating - just about anyone would say the same, and whoever doesn’t can fuck right off.”

 _Since when am I a motivational speaker?_ Tony asked himself.  _I’m fucking depressed myself, what the hell. And I’ve totally given myself away - don’t even remember the last time I had an actual crush like this._

At the same time, Loki thought,

_He is a kind man, much more so than anyone, including himself, thinks. To say those words with such sincerity to someone like me._

A hope arose in Loki, which he refused to acknowledge or allow himself to consciously think of:  _Perhaps Tony Stark is different - perhaps he can be trusted with the knowledge of my true self and he will not run from it._

The two sipped their drinks and poked at their food, both lost in their own thoughts, hopes, fears, and insecurities.

“Fuck, I should’ve just left it alone,” Tony said, frustrated. “You don’t have to answer anything, we can pretend this whole conversation never happened.”

It was a tempting offer that Loki was very, very close to accepting.

“That would be comfortable and easy for us both,” Loki said. “But I have my own twisted form of honor and don’t let debts go unpaid - what you said to me was truthful, and for that you deserve the answer.”

 _Did that really come as such a surprise to him?_  Tony thought.

“Yes, I am Asgardian in that Asgard was where I was raised and lived for nearly all my life. I speak its language, learned its magic, was its prince. Its culture still influences parts of me, whether I’d like it to or not,” Loki said. “But Asgard ostracized me and I rejected it with violence and rage. Thus, I am not Asgardian. Even more decisively, I do not carry any Asgardian genes, nor does Asgardian blood run in my veins. I was taken from the realm Jotunheim as a baby. Do some brief research on that world, and you shall know why I requested your services.”

“And are you of Jotunheim?” Tony quietly asked, still taking in all the information that had just been dumped on him.

“No,” Loki bitterly said. “I am not Jotun, nor am I Asgardian. All I have is the identity I created for myself - a liar. Fitting, is it not?”

And Loki smiled a brilliant fake smile and began a most interesting conversation about some banal topic. Tony engaged, his own heart aching for Loki’s pain.

 

**\- 6 -**

When Loki and Tony arrived at Tony’s home, Tony silently showed Loki to his bedroom and bid him a good night.

“Thank you,” Loki said. “I hope it is possible.”

Neither of them had a very good night.

+++

The next morning, Tony found Loki drinking a cup of coffee at the kitchen island.

“Good morning, Tony,” Loki casually said and offered him coffee.

Tony accepted it, wondering whether he should try to talk about what had happened the night before or let the falsely comfortable mood last. Loki would do the latter, but both of them knew no one was actually comfortable. And so it fell to Tony to start the conversation.

“Loki,” he started, “I just want to say that my opinion of you hasn’t changed at all because of what you told me yesterday. I’m actually really glad that you felt you could trust me with that information.”

“I lied to you Tony, about who I was - that’s the kind of misinformation that gets people killed,” Loki said. “I lied to you, even when I decided I wouldn’t, when you gave me some amount of trust.”

Tony disagreed.

“Actually, I don’t think you lied to me about your identity,” he said. “I think it’s more like the oppo- ”

“I literally led you to believe I was an entirely different  _race_ ,” Loki said. “I know lies better than anyone, and that is certainly a lie.”

“Yeah, and I don’t think the whole race thing really matters. It’s not like everyone of some race is ultimately fated to be evil or something.”

A flash of bitterly ironic amusement appeared on Loki’s face.

“‘It’s not like everyone of some race is ultimately fated to be evil,’ you say,” he repeated. “Now, that would have been a nice thing to hear some hundred years ago.”

In hindsight, Tony would see how Loki was being strangely open and realize that Loki was, in a way that minimized the vulnerability he felt, asking to be comforted. But now, Tony did not see any of that - he merely came to the obvious conclusion:

“They said you couldn’t be anything but evil?” Tony asked, shocked.

Loki bitterly smiled.

“I belong to a race of monsters in Asgard’s eyes. The kind that parents threaten their misbehaving children with, the kind that’s shown no mercy, the kind that’s irredeemable,” he said. “My adoptive father told me, after leading me to believe I had just as much a chance to inherit the throne as my  _perfect_  brother, that my birthright was to die. That I should be  _grateful_  that he took me like a spoil of war to be later used as a  _political bargaining chip_ ,” he spat out.

Tony approached Loki and moved as if to take his hand. He stopped before touching Loki, though, silently asking him if it was okay. Loki stiffened and hesitated at first, but then relaxed and nodded to tell Tony he was alright with it. Tony may have been a shitty therapist, but what he was was a physical person who showed his caring and concern through physical contact.

“And I thought my dad was a dick,” Tony said with a slightly humorous tone. And he told a condensed version of his grievances against his own father to distract Loki, all the while asking himself why he was sharing his fucking life story.

Once Tony was done, Loki found it in himself to smile and say,

“I see we both have had less than satisfactory fathers - another reason I think you’re one of the few beings that could ever understand me. Thank you for trusting me with that knowledge, Tony,” Loki said.

Both Loki and Tony felt a little better after letting out their resentment to someone who could understand. The silence they sat in was much more comfortable, and the voice that broke it was not jarring.

“You know you’re so much more than what Odin said you were, right?” Tony said. “And that it doesn’t matter if you’re Asgardian, or Jotun, or some alien race that no one’s ever heard of? That you’re not fated to be evil, that you can choose your identity and remake yourself? Hell, I think you and I are damn solid proof of that.”

Loki smiled, wide and real this time.

“Thank you for your words, Tony. I’ve been saying that very often lately - it feels strange,” Loki said, “and yes, I know that what you say is true - I’d be lost or dead by my own hand if it wasn’t. But sometimes I’d benefit from the kind of reminder you gave me.”

 _He’s not a bad person, people don’t see that_ , Tony thought.  _He just wants his freedom and his identity - sometimes it just takes bad methods to keep them. He’s amoral, definitely, but he’s also a like a twenty-something year-old that’s looking for their place in the world._

“Tony, I do not know how you will react to this, but at least listen to the end before passing judgment or making a decision,” Loki said. “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met and one of the only people to genuinely like and care for me. You are a kind man, even if you don’t think so, and a good one, regardless of your past and perception of yourself.

“As I’m saying this, I am honestly contemplating abruptly stopping and wiping your memory of it because of how horribly sentimental I am being and how badly this statement could end,” Loki confessed, “but I still believe the chance of a positive reaction is worth such a risk. Anthony Stark, I have been strangely fond of you since I first met you - I like you enough that I think I may one day come to love you.”

Loki finished and his face instinctively morphed into a calm mask to protect himself. Tony stared in shock - he had never though his hopeless crush would ever be realized. As time passed and Tony mentally rejoiced and flipped out, Loki grew more and more nervous and regretful.

“You do not need to return my affections,” he stiffly said. “I shall leave, if- ”

“No, no, no, what are you saying?” Tony interrupted. “That was the most eloquent confession I have ever heard - touching and ego-boosting at the same time, very nice. And I thought I was the one with an impossible crush,” he said, grinning.

“A crush…” Loki repeated. “So you mean that you accept?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Tony said. “Can I kiss you? Or is that moving too fast?  _I_ don’t think so, but I dunno how alien princes do it.”

Loki smiled.

“I am no longer a prince, but I do agree with your pacing. You may.”

+++

As Loki and Tony celebrated their somewhat dramatic getting-together, Loki said,

“This really made me rework my plans.”

“What did? Us getting together?” Tony guessed. “Why am I not surprised you had a plan for that.”

“Courting rituals are a very serious matter on Asgard, I’ll have you know,” Loki said. “I’m not actually following them, but I  _am_  taking some elements from them.”

“And what were you going to do? Bring me lavish gifts to confess your undying love?” Tony teased.

Loki rolled his eyes.

“I was planning on procuring a Muspelheim garnet, actually,” he said. “It used to carry heavy symbolism, but now Asgardians just view it as fancy jewelry, because almost no one can properly use the gem.”

“Then why did you plan on giving one to me?” Tony asked. “Doesn’t seem like you’re very happy with how it’s thought of.”

“Because you are the kind of person that would experiment until you puzzled out how exactly it works and can be used,” Loki said, smiling. “I’ll tell you this: it makes fire. The rest I leave to you.”

“Fire, huh?” Tony said. “So the symbolism was like protection and light and stuff, right?”

“Very good,” Loki said. “Are you still interested in that commission I mentioned? You could accompany me, if you’d like.”

“I’d be a shame if I couldn’t see the suit I made in action,” Tony answered. “And the next StarkPhone’s releasing soon - only fitting for me to give yours an upgrade too.”


End file.
